Valor
Valor 'is a lioness currently residing in Mightypride. She is the half-sister of Fearless, the daughter of Swift and Gallant, and the mate of Mighty. Physical Appearance Valor has a hugeBroken Pride page 157, sleekBroken Pride page 7 body, a lithe, elegant stature, and tawny fur. Her muzzle is pale gold in color.Broken Pride page 158 Her muscles are lean and strong. She is currently pregnant with Mighty's cubs.Shifting Shadows Personality and Traits Valor seems to tease her little brother slightly, calling him 'idiot' when he was almost stung by a scorpion while 'saving' Gallant from it. She seems to have become more serious when Titan took over Gallantpride, but her happier side is renewed when Fearless comes to visit. She seems to care a lot about him, telling him to run when Titan and his cronies start to fight. Valor also seems to be at least slightly clever, as she negotiated with Titan so that he wouldn't kill or exile Swift as long as Valor hunted enough for both of them. Biography ''Broken Pride Coming soon Code of Honor Coming soon Blood and Bone Coming soon Shifting Shadows While Fearless and the rest of the pride hunts, he wonders where and why Valor, the pride's most experienced hunter, constantly wanders off without any explanations or excuses. Fearless suspects that she is intentionally trying to undermine his authority. When the pride fails to hunt a buffalo calf, Hardy complains that they wouldn't have lost it if Valor was there. Later that night, they return back to camp to find Rough and Valor feasting on a dead gazelle. Fearless angrily questions Valor where she had been, to which Valor responds that she had obviously went hunting. Valor rebukes Fearless for irresponsibly attempting to hunt a buffalo calf. Gracious timidly speaks up to defend Fearless, and he growls that she doesn't need her to defend him. The lioness is visibly hurt by this comment. Quotes "Sky and stone! I nearly had it!" —Valor expressing her frustration on her unsuccessful attempt to catch a meerkat. "It happened to Fiercepride just beyond the forest" —Valor to Fearless about challenging for pride leadership. "Sisters, come over here! Do you remember Fearless, my little Swiftbrother?" —Valor to the other lionesses on Fearless's return "Titan and his cronies forced us to stay. I think he would have killed us, but Mother convinced Titan to let her live for her hunting skills" —Valor to Fearless on recent events. Trivia * Valor is currently three years old. * Valor is one year older than Fearless.Broken Pride page 9 * Valor's name means great courage in the face of danger. Kin Members '''Mate: Mighty Mightypride: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Father: Gallant Gallantpride: Deceased Mother: Swift Titanpride: Deceased Half-brother: Fearless Prideless: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Tree References Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Animals Category:Lions Category:Females Category:Titanpride Category:Gallantpride Category:Mammals Category:Protagonists Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters Category:Fearlesspride Members Category:Living Animals Category:Living Females Category:Living Mammals Category:Prideless Category:Living Protagonists